Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, was a camper on Total Drama Island on the Killer Bass team. He was a cast member and the winner of Total Drama Action and was on the Screaming Gaffers team. He quit in Total Drama World Tour because he refused to sing, so was not put on any team. Biography Duncan comes from a long line of cops. His dad is a cop. His mom is a cop. His uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are cops. Like them, Duncan spends lots of time in police stations. The trouble is, Duncan feels more comfortable on the 'opposite side of the law,' so his police station visits usually include a jail cell and a parole officer. Duncan's been getting into trouble since he could get his hands on anything that wasn't his. He bounced from school to school, racking up suspensions and expulsions -- and this was all pre-kindergarten! Yeah, Duncan is one tough costumer. He also has street smarts and isn't afraid to use them. While the Principals don't share his philosophy that breaking into the school's office in the middle of the night to doctor your report card is an innovative way to improve your grade-point-average, Duncan feels it illustrated entrepreneurial skills. Despite his cocky nature, social workers who have counseled Duncan will tell you that under all that bravado lies a misguided youth with a big, gooey heart. When Duncan isn't incarcerated or at a Parole Officer's appointment he looks for ways to curb his boredom - like signing up for Total Drama Island. Duncan figured it couldn't be much worse than 'the yard' at the Detention Center, and, who knows, it could be fun to mess with some heads. It's not like he's doing anything else this summer. Trivia *Duncan is one of the few campers to be seen in every episode (others being Owen, Gwen, and Heather) of Total Drama Island. *Duncan is the sole surviving member from his team in the first two seasons. He is the only one to do so in the series. *Duncan has competed the most out of all the characters in the series, the next ones being Owen, Lindsay, and LeShawna. *Duncan likes using terms of endearment for the girls. Besides calling Courtney "princess," he's called Gwen and LeShawna "sweetheart" as well. He has also used the terms "dear," "honey," "darling," "babe," "hot stuff," "gorgeous," "sweetcheeks," and "babydoll." **It should be noted that with the exception of Courtney, he uses these terms in a derisive or sarcastic manner. *Duncan is seen with many tools that could easily be used as weapons: a lighter, two chainsaws, a bow with one arrow, an axe, a hook, a hunting knife, slingshot, and a dart blowgun. **Duncan only seems to own two of these tools: the lighter and the knife. *He has been hit in the groin several times: **In Paintball Deer Hunter, he was kicked by Courtney. **In No Pain, No Game, a turtle bit him in his groin. **In One Million Bucks, B.C., he was hit by Courtney with a bone club. **In The Aftermath: III (That's Gonna Leave a Mark! segment), it shows a stuffed bird hitting him in his groin. **In Rock n' Rule, Courtney hits him with her guitar. *Duncan (along with LeShawna, Alejandro, Lindsay, Sierra, Katie, and Sadie) is one of the few characters with piercings. **Duncan has the most piercings (two on his left ear, one on his right ear, one on his left side of his eyebrow, and one on the left side his nose) in the Total Drama series at five. *Duncan is possibly the strongest contestant on the show (rivaled only by DJ and Eva.) *Courtney refers to Duncan in Million Dollar Babies, mentioning in the confessional that her "heart can't be swayed by just any tattooed bad boy". This implies that Duncan has a tattoo somewhere on his body. While the one that Courtney referred to is unconfirmed, Duncan was shown to have a heart tattoo to match Courtney's identical tattoo in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *Duncan, along with LeShawna and Lindsay, are the only three people who made it to the merge in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. *Duncan (along with Heather, Trent, and Bridgette) has kissed two different people on the show, and is the only one to kiss two different people. **Duncan was forced to kiss Heather in a challenge in The Sand Witch Project. **Duncan has kissed Courtney multiple times throughout the show. Their first kiss was in Basic Straining. **Duncan suposedly kisses Gwen sometime in the future episode, Greece's Pieces. *Currently, Duncan has been in bottom two the most times with seven in X-Treme Torture, Hide and Be Sneaky, Are We There, Yeti?, Super Hero-ld, The Princess Pride, Rock n' Rule, and Top Dog *Duncan has been revealed to have owned at least three pets; a dog named Petey, a spider named Scruffy and a shared pet with Courtney, a raccoon named Brittany. **As of 2008: A Space Owen, two are gone. ***Petey ran away when Duncan was a kid ***Harold accidentally killed Scruffy *Confirmed on the official Total Drama World Tour website, Duncan's favorite pastime is vandalism. *Duncan is the second contestant to quit the show. The first contestant was DJ. **Duncan is also the first person to be eliminated during the first episode of the season. The first episode of the previous seasons were non-elimination episodes. *Interestingly, while Duncan was the winner of season two, he was the first contestant eliminated in season three. *Duncan was the only contestant in Total Drama World Tour to not to be put on any of the three teams since he quit the show before the teams were formed, even though the teams were formed in the episode he quit. *Duncan was the last remaining Total Drama Action contestant to be eliminated twice. *Even though Duncan is shown to be very strong, he has scrawny legs (as pointed out by LeShawna), similar to Noah's. *Duncan is the currently the only character to win a season only to be the first one to leave in the next season. *Duncan is the only male contestant to compete in all three seasons and only be on two teams. *Duncan has never been voted off in any season. **In Total Drama Island, Duncan was eliminated by Chef's decision. **Duncan won Total Drama Action. **Duncan quit in Total Drama World Tour. *Duncan has the second highest overall ranking of the contestants, the highest being Owen's. **Owen had to return in Total Drama Action to achieve a higher rank then him however. *Duncan, along with Owen are the only two contestants in the series to make it to the final four two seasons in a row. *Along with Eva, he is the only character to have a everyone conflict and not be an antagonist. *Duncan is the only one to win and keep the cash prize for winning a season, as Owen forfeited his during Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. *He is the first contestant to officially take the Drop of Shame, since Ezekiel grabbed onto the jet after his elimination and hid in the cargo hold again. *Duncan is one of the few campers to curse; the others being Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, DJ, and Alejandro. *Duncan's current location is unknown as seen in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. It is unknown when or if he will be found. *Duncan is the first contestant to have attended an elimination ceremony of a team that he was not on in Total Drama World Tour. *Duncan is one of 4 contestants to be eliminated without being on a team. The others are Geoff, Bridgette, and Ezekiel. (His first irregular one by Chris). Category:Favorite Characters Category:Total Drama